


Doctor’s Orders

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I’m obsessed with this show please send help, M/M, oop-, this started out angsty but I made it fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: An injured patient is the last person Leorio expected to see. Finally, a chance to settle a score longheld.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Doctor’s Orders

Leorio sensed the day was coming to a close. The final patient just left and he went back to the office to close down. The nice thing about having his own clinic is he could choose the hours and hand-picked the doctors to work for him. All were capable and dedicated to helping those who needed it free of charge.

Leorio went into his office and packed up his things for the day. He was midway through shutting down his laptop when a young nurse burst in. 

“Dr. Paladiknight!” An urgency to her voice caught Leorio’s attention. 

“What is it, Nurse Suzuki?” She caught her breath for a moment. 

“There’s a patient in the ICU. He asked to see you. He’s gravely hurt.” Leorio wasted no more time. The ICU was a little ways down from his office. His feet nearly left the linoleum floor. Leorio opened the ICU doors with a flourish. 

“Nice to see you too.” The voice knocked breath right out of Leorio’s lungs. His eyes fell on a toned, skinny blonde young man sitting on a gurney. He was bleeding profusely but didn’t seem to notice. The most startling feature about him: his red eyes. 

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?” Leorio’s voice echoed through the empty room. It seemed an odd question to the outsider considering that Kurapika clearly was injured. However, the deeper meaning was a sting and it worked. Kurapika flinched, slightly. The two of them surveyed each other a long time, before finally relaxing. 

“A mission gone bad.” Leorio suddenly remembered Kurapika was now part of the Zodiacs, as he used to be himself. The missions were dangerous but Kurapika was capable. “I didn’t want to see any other doctors. Nor could I, really. Not with my eyes the way they are.” 

“Let me see that.” Leorio bent down. The dark spot seeping through Kurapika’s suit indicated that while temporarily successful, whatever he used to bind his wounds was oversaturated. 

“So, how are you, Leorio?” Kurapika tried to put on his best smile over the pain in his arm. After a few moments, the wound was cleaned and freshly bandaged.

“I’m fine.” Came the simple reply. “And how are you? Y’know aside from this.” There it was, a taste of Leorio’s old humor. Kurapika’s smile was genuine this time. 

“I’m alright. Trying my best to do my work. But I’m starting to tire of it.” 

“Are you now? What would you rather be doing?” Leorio was surprised to see a blush creeping into Kurapika’s cheeks. 

“Settling down, maybe raising a family. But I also can’t see myself doing that as much as I’d love to. So I guess the life of a hired killer, it is then.” Leorio softened at the hint of sadness in Kurapika’s words. 

“I would have loved to hear from you.” The phrasing could have been better but it wasn’t a barb. More wistful than anything else. 

“I wanted to call.” Kurapika refused to meet Leorio’s eyes. 

“Why didn’t you?” Leorio questioned. A strange anger was boiling in his blood. But he kept his composure. 

“I didn’t have the time. I’m sorry.” 

“ _Bullshit_. What’s the real reason?” Leorio realized too late how harsh the comment sounded. But he couldn’t take back what was already spoken. 

Kurapika whirled, light on his feet from years in the field. His scarlet eyes blazed. 

“I didn’t want to put you or the boys in danger. Well, any more danger than you’re all already in.” 

“What do you mean? What danger? Calling would have done nothing except telling us you were doing okay.” 

“And if I had kept a connection which was useful to enemies? What then? The people against the Zodiacs will use that kind of thing, Leorio.” A nerve. The air in the room changed. It was darker. 

“I-I know. I’m sorry. You just don’t need to shut us out. A call or text would be nice.” 

“I can’t make any promises. But you’re right. I should call Gon and Kill. I miss them so much.” 

“Kurapika.” Leorio stopped himself from saying anything further. He knew if he opened that dam, it would never close. 

“Yes?” A way in. Kurapika was open to talking. Having the harder conversations was never either one’s strong suit but both knew it was important. 

“I know the timing of this isn’t great. And you don’t have to say anything to it. I just wanted you to know that the reason I missed you so much and needed to just know you’re alive even, was I didn’t want to lose you.” Kurapika said nothing in response for a long moment. 

“Leorio, how long?” An odd question but the other man understood. 

“After we collected the last of Kurta eyes and you were so tired. You don’t remember because you were so out of it but I sat beside you and held your hand. I knew in that moment, I loved you.” Leorio smiled at the memory. “Melody knew longer than that. I think she suspected in the airport when you two left and I told her to watch over you.” 

Kurapika’s jaw dropped. He’d always wondered why Melody suddenly paid much more attention to him than even the year they met. She was his best friend aside from Leorio and the boys so Kurapika didn’t think anything of it. But now, everything clicked into place. 

“Thank you, Leorio.” He smirked at the blush on his friend’s face. 

“For what?” 

“For everything. And Leorio? I love you too. Not sure when I started seeing you as more than just my best friend but somewhere in the last few years, I fell in love with you. It was gradual, I didn’t even notice until my injury and I knew I didn’t want anyone else to care for me, but you.”

Kurapika was impulsive by nature and his emotions were running high. He went up to the taller man, stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Leorio caught his arm as he walked away.

“Hey, Pika.” And then it happened. Kurapika melted into the kiss. His entire body sagged from relief. Relief that he was safe, that he had his best friend back, and that he saw a way out of this life. A chance for healing. 

“I think I’ve decided. I won’t leave the Zodiacs. But I will try to stay far more in touch. I can have both. I see that now.” Kurapika smiled and saw one in return. 

“Sounds good to me.” Leorio winked, bringing a blush to Kurapika’s cheeks. “Now let’s go home. We both need a good meal and sleep. I’ll send you off in the morning. Also we should call the boys tonight.” 

“I’d like that.” Kurapika said, and for the first time in a very long time he was at peace with himself and the world. 


End file.
